


Have My Everything

by NastyBambino



Series: You Let Me Desecrate You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Safewords, Underage Sex, spitting, they use the porn as a guide for this, this is a test run and they talk more about it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Sequel to Closer. Tony and Peter get to the tower and decide to try some things out after watching a video that Peter loves to get off to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for a while, tbh. I hope this one is liked as much as the last one. All mistakes mine. Thanks for reading!

Peter is on cloud nine the entire way back to the tower, a grin on his face and Tony’s suit jacket on his shoulders. After being put in his place, Tony had taken him back to the main room with his lips shiny with his cum. Tony kept him on his knee for the rest of his night with a firm grip on his thigh and wandering hands. The man he had flirted with before had tried only once more to get his attention only for Peter to lick the cum off of his lips and hide his face in Tony’s neck. The rest was a blur until it was time to go and he was being lead to the car. Now he leans against Tony’s shoulder with the man’s arm around his own, partition up.

“You really wanted me to rough you up, didn’t you?” Tony questions in a murmur, drawing his attention. Peter kisses his chin.

“I love you being sweet with me,” he says. “I especially appreciated it our first time. _But_ , I’m not going to break. It’s very hard to break me, actually. I want you to let loose sometimes. What happened because of your jealousy was _amazing_.” The older man flushes slightly and looks off to the side.

“I have a pretty bad jealous streak if my buttons are pushed enough. Never that bad though.” Peter giggles and turns his face back towards him, pecking him on the nose.

“I’m only yours, I promise. I wouldn’t fuck anyone unless we _both_ agreed to it.” Tony smiles slightly.

“We need to talk about what else you want to try and how we’re going to do this.” It’s Peter that blushes this time.

“It might be easier for me to show you some porn videos that I like and talk about it that way more than anything.” A strong hand runs through his curls.

“Whatever makes you more comfortable, baby boy.”

* * *

They take time away from each other to change out of their clothes, Tony into a comfortable band tee and sweatpants while Peter throws on an oversized Stark Industries sweatshirt, soft cotton panties that feel good against his ass (in case they get started that night on what Peter shows him), and the softest leggings he could find to tease Tony just a little bit. They settle in the living room on the couch, Peter’s phone connected to the TV so that he can put his porn up for Tony to see. “Lock down the floor, FRIDAY,” Tony says. “Anyone asks, we’re having private time.” When Tony turns to look at him as he goes through his tabs, Peter keeps his eyes on his screen as his cheeks darken. “Are you still sure about this?”

Peter glances up at him and swallows, nodding. “I’ve…never shared this with anyone,” he admits. “I’m nervous.” Tony wraps an arm around his shoulders and sits back as Peter puts a video on. The models look eerily close to him and Tony, the dynamic showing in the older man wearing a suit and the younger man in nothing but briefs and a collar. He feels his face heating up as the top degrades the bottom, spitting in his mouth and his hole, calling him names and rubbing his face in the pre-cum he drips onto the floor. Peter already feels himself hardening and swallows, cheeks dark as his eyes stay focused on the screen. The room is filled with nothing but the video: occasional spanks, breathy moans, deep groans, and the calls for daddy.

A hand settles on his thigh, starling him slightly into looking at Tony. His lips are parted, dark eyes focused on the screen, and a quick glance down shows a tent in his sweatpants. Peter swallows around a feeling of hope and covers the hand with his own as he looks back to the screen. He can’t help a little moan as the top, the daddy, pulls on his boys hair as he fucks into him from behind, calling him his little slut and fuck toy. His other hand goes between his legs, pressing into his cock but nothing else. They stay silent outside of Peter’s near-panting breaths for the rest of the video until it ends, replay spiral on the screen. They don’t move for a coupe of moments, but Tony pulls Peter into his lap facing him, hands gripping his hips tight and making Peter shiver.

“That’s pretty hot, baby boy.” Peter blushes dark and bites his lip. A hand comes up and settles on his cheek, thumb freeing his lip. “We’re going to need safewords. Have you done any research?” Peter nods.

“I know about the stoplight system too and even picked a word out. It’s quantum.” Tony smiles and rubs his cheek.

“My smart boy.” He pauses to think, rolling words around in his mind; Peter patiently watches him, trying to keep himself from grinding down against the throbbing cock under him. “Mine is Afghanistan.” Peter nods.

“Quantum and Afghanistan.” Fingers run through his hair then grip the strands, making him gasp and his eyes close.

“Look at me, baby.” His eyes snap back open and focus on Tony’s darkened ones. “That’s it, good boy.” Peter whimpers softly as his cock twitches. “How do you want this, Peter?”

“L-Like the video. I want you to _own_ me, daddy. Want to be your fuck toy. Please?” Tony sits back with his hand still in Peter’s hair, tightening and loosening as he thinks just to hear the hitches in breath and needy gasps. “ _Daddy, please._ ” Tony chuckles at the desperation in his voice.

“Alright, sweetheart. And you’re sure?” He whines and nods against the grip. “Alright.” The hand leaves him, and Tony stretches his arms out on the back of the couch, looking everything the billionaire persona he displays to the world. Peter’s never been more hot in his life. “Get to it, slut. You have work to do, and I’m not doing it for you.”

Peter mewls and scramble between his legs, gripping his thighs. “Yes, sir.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut that's been possibly eagerly anticipated. I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for why this took so motherfucking long, but it's here now at least. All mistakes mine. Sorry y'all. Hope you enjoy!

Peter mouths at the bulge in Tony’s sweatpants, sucking on his cock through the fabric and feeling the weight of his gaze on his face. He traces the shaft with his tongue and whimpers with need before tugging his pants down enough to free his cock. He wastes no time tracing the vein of his cock, something he’s only seen on Tony’s cock (not that he’s seen many outside of porn in the first place). He licks around the head before taking him down his throat with a soft whimper, a groan sounding above him.

“You’re such a slut,” Tony sighs as he grips Peter’s hair. “There’s no way you were a virgin before you met me. I bet you were being used as a cock sleeve long before you told me you wanted my cock, huh?” Peter tries to shake his head but doesn’t get very far; Tony clicks his tongue and starts thrusting his hips. “I don’t believe you, sweetheart.” He lets his jaw go slack as he takes what he wants from him, drool sliding down his chin and thin fingers gripping the sleeves of his sweatshirt. His cock presses against his panties, already dampening the fabric. Tony pays no mind to the mess dampening his own clothes as he speeds up his thrusts with a grunt that has Peter shivering with arousal.

Peter lets out a noise of protest as he’s pulled off of Tony’s cock; his mouth hangs open as he stares up at Tony through half-lidded eyes. Tony keeps his thumb on Peter’s bottom lip as he spits into his mouth, relishing the filthy moan that Peter releases in response. He swallows without being told to and bucks his hips into the air. “My pretty little whore,” he praises. “Such a good little bitch. Gagging for it so bad you’ll even take my spit.” He cups his cheek and meets his eyes properly. The small nod he gets leads to a slap that sends Peter’s head to the side with a gasping cry. Another satisfying smack echoes through the room followed by a firm grip on his chin, and Peter’s looking at him through tearful eyes.

“D-Daddy…” Tony coos and pushes his thumb between his lips; he immediately sucks without thinking, almost automatically.

“You’re far too pretty for your own good.” He pulls his hand away, and the small loss of contact sends him reeling with a soft whimper. He gently shushes him and runs his fingers through his sweaty curls. “Show me that pretty little hole of yours, baby. Show Daddy what’s his.” Peter scrambles to obey, leaning down on his front before reaching back and pulling his panties down. He shows his glistening hole, still slick and tender from earlier. Tony rubs his thumb over it before sliding his thumb in. He spits inside and presses it in deeper. Peter whimpers and wiggles, digging his fingers into his ass to keep himself open.

“ _Daddy_.”

“Hm?” He fucks his thumb in, checking the lube and cum inside, before replacing it with two of his fingers up to his knuckles. Peter keens and clenches down on them as his cock jumps. “Such pretty sounds from a pretty slut, huh Peter?” He tries to hide his face in the carpet as much as he can and whimpers softly.

“Don’t-“

“I _know_ you’re not about to tell me what to do, are you sweetheart?” Peter shuts his mouth with a soft click and shakes his head. “That’s what I thought. Don’t want to hear any protests out of the pretty little mouth unless it’s your safeword.” He shivers as Tony scissors his fingers, slowly dragging them out. He knows Tony is teasing him more than anything and can’t help but be relieved when, after a few more thrusts of his fingers, Tony decides to move on. It only takes a few impatient seconds for Peter to feel the blunt press of Tony’s cock against his hole; the older man slides right in, bottoming out with a deep grunt. Peter lets himself go to get his arms under him and lifting himself up off the floor. Fingers wind in his hair and pull his neck taut, making it hard for him to breathe even as he lets out a small whine of need.

Tony wastes no time in setting a quick and brutal pace, reveling in being rough with his boy. Peter’s eyes rolls back, senses completely overcome by Tony’s cock, the carpet against his knees, the pain in his scalp from his hair being pulled. It makes him tremble and dig his fingers into his palm to ground himself even though all he wants to do is float away. He doesn’t want to get too carried away yet, not the first time around. He feels the drool slipping down his chin, feels the steady weeping of his cock, _loves_ that he’s so undone in the way he’s been craving for _so long_. It’s a whole new experience feeling Tony tear him apart and hearing the growling groans he’s releasing as he fucks him.

“F-Fuck, baby,” Tony grunts in his ear. “I should have d-done this a _long_ time ago, huh?” Peter nods against the tight grip on his hair, eyes rolled back and body rocking with the force of his thrusts. “Can’t say I’m -shit- surprised that my little _bitch_ likes being used as a c-cock-sleeve.” Peter’s face darkens with a blush as he whines, clenching around his cock.

“D-Daddy,” he gasps. Tony just growls in his ear and pulls his head back so that he struggles to breathe again.

“Gonna fill this hungry little hole of yours. Add to the cum already in you.” He chuckles darkly; it sends a shiver up Peter’s spine and makes him bite his lip. Tony's thrusts speed up as he chases his orgasm, Peter's pleasure and release not even a thought on his mind. He clenches down on Tony, almost milking him, and keens loudly. His hips stutter as his cock pulses inside of him, orgasm rolling over him in waves. He pushes as deep as he can, and Peter wonders if their size is so different that he can see the bulge of Tony's cock.

"P-Please," Peter gasps. " _Please l-let me c-cum!_ " Tony gives him and indulgent sigh and pulls Peter back so that he's seated in his lap. The hand in his hair goes around his throat instead as his free hand circles his cock. He lets out a choked cry, body feeling like a live wire with every small touch making it all that much intense. He curls slightly into himself as Tony strokes him, panting and drooling.

"So messy," Tony tsks, stroking faster. "From your mouth, to your cock, to your sloppy whore hole." Peter can't find it in himself to care as he fucks into Tony's fist, chasing his pleasure as the degrading words shoot straight down to his dripping cock. His orgasm takes him over quickly and almost painfully, forcing his eyes back into his head as he tenses, tows curling as his mouth opens in a soundless cry. 

He doesn't realize he's blacked out until he's waking up to hands in his hair, body loose and clean in new underwear and the same MIT sweatshirt. He stretches languidly and groans at the soreness in his body. He looks up at Tony through half-lidded eyes, taking in the man's content smile and loving eyes. "Hey, Daddy," he croaks. Tony coos and pecks him on the lips.

"Hey, baby." He eases Peter up against him, back to his chest, and grabs a bottle of water. He realizes his thirst as he opens it and has to keep himself from draining it too fast as Tony drinks his own. He turns sideways and nuzzles into his neck with a pleased sigh. "Happy?" Tony teases as he presses a grape to his lips. He takes it with a soft groan and chews, nodding instead of giving a verbal answer. He opens his mouth again and lets out a pleased hum as he's fed.

They go back and forth for a while until the snacks Tony gathered are gone and most of the bottles are empty. Peter curls into him, a leg wrapped around Tony's waist. "We'll plan out a proper scene next time," Tony murmurs into his hair. "I want to do that again." He grins and places a kiss to his neck, internally dancing at his success.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth the wait. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to chapter this or not, but with the way my writing load is set up, I thought it was a god idea. Anyway, hope you stick around! Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
